


An Evening of Unfortnature Events

by jdmcool



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One can't choose who they happen to love, but they can try to keep them from animal kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening of Unfortnature Events

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the basis that it seemed like a bad idea and a tumblr prompt.

The first thing Mycroft had done when he came home was have a stiff drink. And then another. And another. He normally didn’t down his alcohol but after the day he had just had, he felt that he had rather earned the small moment of weakness. Because, while he wasn’t quite certain how the man he was seeing came to be anywhere near that damn corgi, the result was something he couldn’t get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

Still, one couldn’t hide in the kitchen all day and after pouring himself a fourth drink, this time sipping it slowly, he made his way to his living room where Matthew Chinnery sat looking like a school boy just waiting for a scolding on his sofa. Of course, perhaps that was just the look people wore after killing the Queen’s dog.

Sitting next to him, Mycroft stared into the contents of his drink, trying to divine some kind of starting point for the conversation he knew he had to have with the man. Sighing, Mycroft shook his head quietly, not sure if he was against his latest idea or even bothering trying to have the conversation. Thankfully, Matthew was quick to try and offer his own statements on the afternoons events.

“To be fair, I didn’t—“

“Please stop talking,” Mycroft said, cutting him off.

“I was almost certain that—“

“Still talking. Please stop.”

“I’m certain she can get another,” Matthew sulked.

Looking over at him, Mycroft very nearly felt rather bad. He was being short with him Matthew for something that was hardly his fault. Certainly he couldn’t help that he was a frighteningly terrible vet. And Mycroft did like the man, despite his failings. Matthew Chinnery was probably one of the better men he had come across in life. It was just his veterinary skills that were less than desirable.

So, bucking up as much as one could when their significant other had likely caused the death of one of the Queen’s favourite corgis, Mycroft finished off his drink before nodding in agreement. “Right. Focusing on the bright side. The Queen can always get another corgi. They aren’t known for their life spans and it was a very sick dog.”

After all, that whole decade life expectancy was nothing more than a average compiled of most corgis. Some lived longer and one in particular lived a slightly shorter life.

Matthew nodded a bit reluctantly as he said, “That and I really didn’t think that—“

“I love you dearly. Far more than I actually should as a sane individual,” Mycroft said, muttering the last bit to himself.

Frowning, Matthew seemed a bit wary of where the conversation was headed. “That’s almost a bit a rude.”

“But, you’re...Your talent with animals is...prone to... You...”

“You think I’m rubbish at this whole vet thing.”

And how the man could even look sad as he asked that was a feat that Mycroft couldn’t figure out given that he was fairly certain that Matthew had to know it. He’d seen the man’s family history and the Chinnery family were the last people one wanted near an animal of any sort. Not that he could ever say that with the man sulking next to him.

“No,” Mycroft lied. “I merely believe that while the knowledge of practice is there, the skill can be... faulty at times.”

“You do think I’m rubbish. You agree with Sherlock probably.”

“It was rude of him to say that you letting you near an animal is tantamount to letting a paedophile near a small child,” Mycroft said, since it had been. No matter how true.

Resting his head in his hands, Matthew didn’t seem any happier as he said, “Maybe I should just give up.”

“Don’t do that,” Mycroft said as he held Matthew closer. He’d probably be the bane of the animal world for saying such a thing, but he really did quite hate Matthew being upset. “You just... had a bad day. A very bad day in which you accidentally killed the Queen’s dog.”

“Only I manage to have accidents like that,” he said, leaning against Mycroft.

“I’m sure I can name others. If pressed.”

“I didn’t get you in trouble did I?”

“No. Accidents... happen,” Mycroft said, trying not to focus on the conversation he’d been forced to have. “It’ll be fine, I assure you.”

“I really am sorry. That is certainly the last time I—“

“Yes,” he said, not wanting to be reminded, since the entire incident truly was best forgotten. “As it should be.”

“You’re looking a bit pale. You know if you want I can get some—“

“God no.” Catching the hurt look on Matthew’s face, Mycroft merely held him a little tighter, patting his shoulder. “Just sit here with me. All I need is your comfort.”

“I like this. Me and you, together. It’s nice.”

“It is.”

When the man wasn’t trying to help animals, Matthew was the best company Mycroft would ever ask for. He was the exact opposite of everything Mycroft aimed to allow into his world, but he fit, in his own strange way.

Sighing contentedly, Matthew stared at the fish tank Mycroft had near his television. “Are you ever going to replace those fish you had?”

“No. Fish can be so high maintenance. A two gallon tank of water is really a lot more practical.”

“I could get you some. Lovely fish too and—“

“Honestly, it’s not necessary,” Mycroft insisted. “You accidentally dropping that running cake mixer into the tank really was for the best in some ways. All I need to be happy is you.”

“Well, if that’s how you feel, who am I to argue?”

Nodding in agreement, Mycroft kissed him as he tried to get all thoughts of animals out of his head. Really, by morning everything would be alright and perhaps he could even subtly push Matthew into a more appropriate career, not that he knew what that would be.


End file.
